Enrichment Program - Abstract The Enrichment Program of the Medical University of South Carolina Digestive Disease Research Core Center (DDRCC) promotes the multidisciplinary exchange of ideas, lifelong learning, collaboration, and intra- and inter-institutional interactions. The Enrichment Program is directed by Don C. Rockey, MD, who also serves as the DDRCC Center Director, with assistance from Antonis Kourtidis, PhD, Enrichment Program Associate Director. Our goal is to expand the Enrichment Program with the support of DDRCC in order to: 1) provide continuous education for all members of the Center, representing basic, translational and clinical research; 2) foster interdisciplinary communication, research dissemination and collaborations across all members of the Center and with other institutions; 3) enhance the visibility of investigators and research programs locally, nationally and internationally; and 4) advance global recognition of the MUSC DDRCC and of its members. By including DDRCC basic scientists, translational researchers and clinical investigators, the Enrichment Program will feature a bench-to-bedside approach for forging multidisciplinary collaborations thereby fulfilling a core mission of MUSC and of the NIH/NIDDK.